Locas por ellos
by Letraherida
Summary: Tras dos semanas sin casos las chicas del grupo se ven poseídas por el aburrimiento, llevándolas a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Parejas: HotchXPrentiss, J.J.XReid y MorganXGarcía


_**N/A:**_ _He aquí mi primer fic de Mentes Criminales. Adoro esta serie, pero echo mucho de menos más interacción amorosa y, como no existe en la serie original, pues yo me la invento, que para eso la imaginación es libre. El título es horrible y lo sé, pero tenía que poner algo._

 _ **Parejas:**_ _HotchXPrentiss, J. y MorganXGarcía_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras dos semanas sin casos, las chicas del UAC se ven poseídas por el aburrimiento, llevándolas a exteriorizar sus sentimientos._

 _ **Declaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, solo el argumento._

…..

 **Locas por ellos.**

No era el mejor día en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta en Quantico, Virginia. El bullpen estaba realmente tranquilo, la gran mayoría de los agentes estaban liados con algún caso y, los que allí se encontraban, realizaban el papeleo de su último trabajo. Pero la UAC llevaba dos semanas sin ningún caso, algo realmente inusual en un mundo donde el crimen está a la orden del día.

—Me aburro muchísimo. —Dijo Emily mirando a la nada. J.J. estaba sentada en la mesa de su compañera y Penélope había acercado una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

—Y yo. —Contestó entonces J.J.

—Yo más. —Apoyó la moción la analista.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que llevemos dos semanas sin casos? —Preguntó Prentiss a Jareau.

—Strauss ha vuelto a recortar el presupuesto, por lo que está pasando los casos por un filtro muy fino. Así se ahorran el traslado. —Explicó notablemente molesta J.J., que tenía todo su despacho repleto de casos que no la dejaban atender.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo los chicos en el despacho de Hotch? —Preguntó García, cambiando de tema, sabiendo que si seguían por ese camino terminaría diciéndole de todo menos guapa a Strauss.

—Lo han asaltado. —Dijo Emily notablemente divertida. —Rossi se aburría tanto que convenció a Morgan y Reid para ir a jugar al póker a su despacho.

— ¿Y tú no has ido? —Preguntó esta vez J.J.

—El único contrincante para mí es Reid y asumo que, cuando me gana, siento como si me estuviera haciendo trampas, sabiendo que usa todas esas fórmulas matemáticas. —Todas rieron por el comentario.

—Se está poniendo guapo, ¿verdad? —Las otras dos mujeres miraron a Jareau, esperando una explicación y rápido. Algo raro e interesante se olían. —Digo, Reid tiene ya treinta años… y ese pelo le hace ver, no sé…—J.J. se ponía roja por momentos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Atractivo? —La animó a seguir Penélope.

—Sí. —Todas miraron a la mampara que daba al despacho de Hotch, analizando al más joven de los que allí se encontraban.

—La verdad que Reid cada día está más guapo. —Ahora era Emily la que hablaba, asintiendo, como dando por aceptable al chico. —Pero yo tengo otros… gustos.

—A ver cielo, es que teniendo a mi dios de chocolate en ese despacho, es imposible fijarse en nadie más. —Penélope siempre había hecho los mismos comentarios respecto a Derek, pero desde que lo había dejado con Kevin unos meses atrás, sus compañeras intuían que había algo más que comentarios jocosos.

—No me refería exactamente a Morgan. —Se atrevió a decir Emily. —Te lo dejo enterito para ti.

— ¿Entonces a quién? —J.J. estaba sorprendida, si no era Morga y no era Reid, solo quedaban Rossi y Hotch, y algo le decía a Jennifer que no era el italiano. Emily bajó la mirada a la mesa y se puso colorada, tampoco pudo evitar esa sonrisa estúpida que a toda mujer enamorada se le escapa al verse pillada. —Hotch. —Exteriorizó sus pensamientos Jareau.

—Oh, dios mío. —Dijo Penélope emocionada con la noticia de la que se acababa de enterar. — ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué? —Emily había caído en la cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo y ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

— ¡Desde cuándo te gusta Hotch! —La analista exigía respuestas, aquella conversación se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

—No es que me guste Hotch, a ver, no se puede negar que es muy atractivo pero…

—Te gusta, mucho. —Le dijo J.J.

—Y a ti Reid y yo no te he hecho un tercer grado. —Dijo Emily divertida, tirando uno de los folios que tenía sobre la mesa hecho una bola.

—Eso no es verdad. —Intentó defenderse la rubia.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! —Penélope entraba al ataque. — ¿Cómo ha sido lo que has dicho…? Ah, ya me acuerdo; "Se está poniendo guapo, ¿verdad?" —García incluso había cambiado su voz para intentar asemejarse a la de J.J.

— ¿Y tú? Que intentas ocultar que estás loca por Morgan con esos comentarios subiditos de todo. —Penélope intentó hacerse la ofendida pero Jareau no la dejó. —Pero todos vemos como babeas por él, es más, todos sabemos por qué dejaste a Kevin.

—Eso no es cierto. —Intentó defenderse en vano la analista.

— ¡Oh vamos Penélope! —Intervino entonces Emily. —Cuando amaneciste con Derek en tu ducha te asustaste porque no querías hacer daño a Kevin, pero en el fondo sabes que te gustó pensar que había pasado algo entre vosotros. —La analista intentó contestar a eso, pero solo pudo boquear buscando una respuesta.

—No seas mala con elle Emily, tú cada día estás más cercana a Hotch. —J.J. intentaba ayudar a Penélope desviando la atención de ella. —Todas vimos la cara que pusiste cuando escuchamos hablar a Hotch y Rossi de esa tal Beth, menos mal que al final no llegaron a nada, porque ya temía por la vida de esa pobre chica.

— ¿Pobre chica? Entrar a un hombre en el parque, solo habiéndolo conocido de vista, no es de pobre chica.

—Eso no son celos. —Empezó a comentar García con una fingida mirada de miedo a su compañera. —Eso es una psicopatía clara.

— ¡OYE! —Emily se hizo la ofendida, pero sabía que ellas tenían razón, no se había tomado nada bien la aparición de Beth en la vida de Hotch.

—Estamos locas ¿sabéis? —Dijo entonces J.J., un poco abatida. —Acabo de separarme de Will, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Spence. —Las otras dos mujeres miraron a su compañera, con una sonrisa triste.

—Estamos locas, pero por ellos. —Comentó Penélope, que le gustaba hacer un drama de todo, mientras volvía su vista a la mampara.

—Piensa J.J, que quizá ya estabas enamorada de Reid antes de separarte… no creo que terminaras tu relación con Will porque sí. —Jennifer no contestó a Emily, porque realmente no tenía contestación para ello.

En ese momento los hombres empezaron a levantarse en el despacho y a coger sus chaquetas. Salieron uno tras otro y se acercaron a la mesa de Emily, donde estaban congregadas las chicas.

—Vamos a tomar algo ¿os venís? —Preguntó Rossi. Las chicas estaban un poco desinfladas tras cómo había terminado su conversación. Estaban dispuestas a declinar la oferta e irse cada una a sus respectivas casas cuando Morgan dijo.

—Nada de preguntas, —Parecía que había notado el bajo ánimo de las chicas. —os venís y punto. Tengo que invitar a muchas copas a la analista de la UAC, me han dicho que es un pivonazo. —Morgan cogió de la mano a Penélope y la abrazó a él mientras andaban hacia el ascensor. Emily comenzó a sonreír, resignada, sabiendo que ya no había escapatoria por muy pocas ganas que tuviera. Entonces miró a Hotch, el causante de su mal ánimo, y lo encontró mirándola, sonriéndola, con la misma sonrisa de resignación que ella misma tenía.

—Tú también vas secuestrado, por lo que intuyo. —Le dijo Prentiss a su jefe, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Hotch, como gran caballero que era, cogió la chaqueta de la mujer antes que ella y la ayudó a ponérsela.

—Intuyes bien. —Dijo Hotch mientras ambos andaban también hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Reid a J.J. tras darle un amigable empujoncito con su hombro mientras esperaban al ascensor.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dices? —Jareau fingió una débil sonrisa.

—Porque esa no es la sonrisa que tanto me gusta. —J.J. se quedó totalmente pillada con la contestación de Spencer, pero no pudo evitar reír. —Esa, esa sí es tu verdadera sonrisa.

—Qué tonto eres Spence.

Todos fueron al bar hablando amigablemente, por ahora solo eran amigos pero, seguramente, solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

…..

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún comentario._

 _Intentaré volver pronto._

 _Letraherida._


End file.
